


Sweet and Bitter

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the easiest thing to do, putting down the absinthe and reaching for James, and so Teddy did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Bitter

James looked rather green when viewed through a full glass of absinthe. Teddy blinked and, when the glass swayed, grinned at James, who was lovely when he wasn't green.  
  
It was the easiest thing to do, putting down the absinthe and reaching for James, and so Teddy did it. His fingers trembled midair, but it was too late to stop. James had grasped his hand and pulled him close and kissed him – and his lips tasted sweet, the sweetness from the sugar cube outweighing the bitter.   
  
James pulled him off his stool and leaned into him until Teddy felt the hard line of the wall against his shoulder blades. He arched his back, leaning into James's touches – hand on his collarbone, tracing its way down his chest, touching his navel, touching his hipbones – it was good, touching James like this, feeling James.  
  
Buttons. Zippers. Clothing. Glasses. Everything was gone and then it was the two of them pressed together, skin against skin. James was almost sober, almost steady, and he led Teddy into kiss after kiss. It felt like flying, the rush of air against skin, the thrill–  
  
Teddy held tight to James and kept his balance. Sugar-sweet kisses, James's hand wrapped around their cocks, James's shoulder blades sharp and bony under Teddy's hands, like the beginning of wings. James could fly too, they would fly together, soaring up to the highest point where it was hard to breathe, where the air was thin and tight.   
  
Teddy gasped – almost choked – holding hard onto James. He needed this, needed this balance, needed James's hand on his cock, James's breath on his neck, James. "James."  
  
"Mmm, yes." He brought his hand up to Teddy's lips, and Teddy flicked his tongue out, tasting their come. The taste of James's kisses and the taste of the sugar overwhelmed the bitterness, and Teddy licked up every last drop.   
  
James put both hands on Teddy's shoulders and pushed him along the wall, steering him through the door and into his bedroom. He was steady, the only steady thing in the spinning world, and Teddy clung to him even after he felt his head hit the pillow.   
  
Soft and steady – he was pressed against James's hard body – he was safe. Teddy splayed his fingers out on James's skin, mapping the planes and ridges of his chest, measuring the regular, even thudding of his heartbeat. Soft and steady. Sweet and bitter. Perfect.


End file.
